


Love At First Sight

by tomatopudding



Category: Across the Universe (2007)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Would you believe in a love at first sight? Yeah, I’m certain that it happens all the time.</i> A first meeting from two points of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love At First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back when the film first came out. I was looking through my old notebooks and stumbled across it.

_Would you believe in a love at first sight?_

I ran, the scenery zipping past as my legs pumped and my arms swung. I looked around frantically for a place to hide. I came to a stop in front of the maintenence building. A guy around my age was smoking a cigarette by the door, which he opened. Without a second glance, I ran in. A few seconds later, I heard the door close and he came barrelling towards me.

I followed him down the hall and past some twists and turns until we arrived at a small room. We were both out of breath and giggling hysterically. As out breathing slowed, I took another look at my savior. My heart started racing. His clean-cut black hair had a certain way of flopping over his forehead. Warm, chocolate-brown eyes out at me from beneath long, girlish lashes. The slightest of dimples graced his cheeks as he grinned. I could hear the pounding of my heart in my ears and I swallowed dryly. I had to say something. Anything!

‘What’s your name?’

Anything but that! How lame could I get?

‘Jude.’ He had a heavy accent. 

Jude. Somehow, the name fit him perfectly.

‘I’m Max. Where’s that accent from?’

‘Same place that I am,’ he replied, flashing another one of those gorgeous, cheeky grins, ‘Liverpool.’ 

His name was Jude and he was perfect.

_Yeah, I’m certain that it happens all the time._

I was standing outside the building smoking a fag when he came to a stop in front of me. His dirty-blonde hair was in disarray from running and his blue eyes were wide with fear. It was the kind of soft beauty that made my heart race and my palms sweat. I grabbed the handle behind me and pulled the door open. He sent me a brief thankful look and rushed past.

I took a look around before putting out my fag and flicking it into a nearby bush. I closed the door behind me and began to run, passing him with a tap on the shoulder. He gave chase, out laughter echoing in the tall hallway. I ran all the way to the boiler roon my cot was set up in. As our laughter died down, I studied him more thoroughly, taking note of the exact shade of blue his eyes were and the girlish shape of his lips.

‘What’s your name?‘ he asked.

‘Jude,’ I answered, struggling to keep my voice from breaking.

‘I’m Max,’ his eyes turned a darker shade of blue as he thought, ‘Where’s that accent from?’

‘Same place that I am,‘ I joked with a grin, ‘Liverpool.’

His mouth curved upwards into a smile, causing the corners of his eyes to crinkle.

His name was Max and he was perfect.


End file.
